Comforting Gone Wrong
by IMOANEMILY
Summary: Kinda AU with Quinn and Rachel dating in secret from before Glee even started, however the event with Puck still happens. Will the couple be able to overcome this obstacle? Will they "come out"? Or will Quinn's obvious infildelity ruin what they had?


**Glee does not belong to me, but to the talented Ryan Murphy. However if I did own Glee… Faberry would be canon… Brittana would be all love and ducks with every watcher gushing over the cuteness that is Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce… If I did, however, I wouldn't be able to come up with Brittany's and Sue Sylvester's hilarious one liners. = cause seriously Jane Lynch and Heather Morris… words can not describe how much I laugh at Sue's "You think this is hard? I have Hepatitis. That's hard." lines and Brittany's randomness "People think I went on vacation, but I spent all summer lost in the sewers." Utterly mind boggling. =**

**Hopefully you'll enjoy this fic. It's something I actually write a while ago but I've only just typed it up. I'm known to leave my fics after a couple of chapters. That's mostly either writers block, not having the time to type up the next chapters, or just losing total focus on what I was writing. So if someone likes what I have written and I've just left it sitting there inbox me, cause I love to read rather than write so you can have it. = I have many ideas for Faberry they are stored on my old phone so if someone wants it just ask I'll be more than happy to start you off. I'm good at the beginnings just not so much the rest. =/ Anyway I love Faberry. Dianna Agron and Lea Michele are just beautiful… and awesome… and I love Faberry nearly as much as I love Calzona… and I adore J Cap and Sara Ramirez… so hot. = Before you read this I want to mention this is kinda AU. I don't like Finn. Fuinn? Finchel? No it just doesn't work. Puck is one hot Jew. Puckasaurus… aww = Wheels needs to smile more. And Sam Evans does not exist ever. **

* * *

"Quinn's knocked up." Mercedes said, as an unsurprising smug smile appeared on Kurt's face as he sat next to his best friend; The other half of gossip weekly.

"She's what?" I asked utterly shocked. My mind refusing to take in this information.

"Quinn Fabray is pregnant." She said slowly. Staring at me with her "why are you being so weird" eyes.

"Huh?" I asked, shaking my head still unable to retain this information.

"In nine months time Quinn will have a baby." Kurt, this time, said as he punctuated each word and syllable , as if speaking to a three-year-old infant.

"A baby… Quinn's having a baby?" I asked the gossip duo, as I fought back my tears remembering my years of acting classes of keeping unwanted emotions from my face.

"No. She's decided to stuff her Cheerio outfit for the next nine months with a Marc Jacob new collection cashmere sweater. Of course a baby." Kurt replied sarcastically.

"Th...thanks. Thank you for telling me this information." I spluttered out. My eyes glazing over with my unshed tears. I quickly turned on my heel and fled the choir room ensuring Kurt nor Mercedes saw my upcoming breakdown.

_Quinn's pregnant. She's having a baby. Quinn's having a baby. My Quinn is having a baby. My Quinn… _My thoughts smashed into me painfully making it harder and harder for me to breath. I rushed through the crowded corridors searching for an unused girls bathroom to enable me to release my overbearing spur of unwelcome emotions. The anger. The deceit. The hurt. The overwhelming despair, which had been unknowingly thrown at me similar to the slushies and insults I embark on daily. Daily insults. _ManHands…RuPaul…Treasure Trail. _Daily slushies. Constant outfit changes. Constant torment.

I was completely enthralled with my thoughts thus being entirely unaware of my surroundings, which for a person such as myself would not only say was highly questionable, but also rather foolish. I felt the slushie before I saw it. My eyes quickly slid shut as the cherry slushie cascaded down my face causing me to shudder. _Why today of all days? _The footballers high-fived and laughed, as I swiped the slushie off my face and away from my already stinging eyes.

_You'll get out of Lima. You will not be a Lima Loser. You are so much more than Lima, Ohio. Just think of the future. Think of what you will become. Think of the dreams you will achieve. _I heard myself chant in my head.

Pushing through the now dispersing crowd, which had previously surrounded me laughing like a heard of unkempt hyenas, I ran past my tormentors into the bathroom I was originally going to. Rushing to the sink I grabbed some paper towels and began to dab at the sticky syrup which clung to my face and hair. The awful feel of ice smacking into your face at god awful freezing temperatures was something, which as awful as it sounds, I had become accustomed to. The feel of those ice beverages was something which caused even those used to them to squirm. The stickiness of the slushie clung to your hair and clothes making it impossible to remove, and made the receiver of the unwelcome gift smell of said slushie for the remainder of the day. _Absolutely lovely, don't you think? _

Tears were streaming down my face making it extremely difficult to see what I was doing. My breathing became more laboured as I suppressed my gut-wrenching sobs. Sobs for myself. Sobs for my broken relationship. Sobs for my Quinn. Sobs for her unborn baby. Sobs for the anger that I couldn't and wouldn't physically release. Hearing the swing of the door opening I began to scrub at my tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes to hide some of the evidence of how self loathing and desperate my sobs had become.

"Rachel? Rach?" was whispered gently, as she poked her head around the corner of the hiding wall. "Baby." She said softly rushing over to me, as she pulled me into her warm arms. The arms, where I once felt loved. At home. At peace. Content. Cherished. My body stiffened as I felt her hands run up and down my back in what should have been a comforting embrace. It wasn't as if I was thinking about how someone else had run their hands all over her body. Been able to become intimate with the woman I love…loved. Been able to love her the way only I have loved her. Been able to hold her in their arms as she cried.

* * *

**What do you think? Continue? Reviews would be awesome… like super awesome. = I know its short. I'll work on that. Congratulations and thank you to those of you who suffered through my mumblings at the beginning =**


End file.
